It's My Turn To Save You
by katie86
Summary: Damon has been gone for 3 days since Rebekah kidnapped him. Elena goes to save him and finally admits her feelings for him. They end up together and encounter something strange. Elena is pregnant with a baby that's half human and half Vampire.
1. Chapter 1

(Damon was out of it so he didnt know that Elena came into the room)  
Elena: oh my god...Damon?  
(Damon groans and looks up to see Elena)  
Damon: your not real your just in my head Elena: No Damon, its really me Damon: it cant be you why would you save me Elena: We can talk about that later, right now we need to get you out of here so tell me what i can do.  
Damon: you need to go Elena Rebekah will be back an second she will kill you I dont want you dead Im too weak to walk out that door (Damon forgot about himself and was worried about Elena)  
Elena: im not gonna leave you(helps him get unchained)  
(Damon leans on Elena to support himself and smells her blood he moved closer but stopped what he was doing and pushed himself away from her only to fall to the ground because he was too weak)  
Damon: you need to leave now. I havent had blood in days I could kill you so dont come any closer.  
(Elena sat next to Damon holding her hand close to his mouth) Drink (Damon moves his head away)  
Damon: no Elena I wont drink you. what if I cant stop Damon: I dont want to hurt you. believe me ever since I got into town I wanted to drink your blood its just smells so good Elena: Your not going to hurt me and if i tell you something it might change your mind...I love you Damon and I dont wanna loose you Elena: Yes I do(smiles)  
Damon: I dont want to loose you either so if it gets to much for you hit me as hard as you can ok (Elena nods and holds out her wrist for damon to drink)  
(Damon looks at Elena and then her wrist and puts his hand on her arm and his fangs pop out and he starts to drink)  
(Elena watched Damon as he drank )  
(Elenas blood felt so good in Damons mouth he didnt want to stop but he new he had too so he stopped sucking.)  
Damon: I just took enough for me to get us out of here but when I get home I will need more blood to fully heal me Elena: okay I brought some and have them in a cooler(helps you up)  
Damon: you should have had someone with you Elena (Elena helps Damon walk out to the car)  
Damon: How long was I gone?  
Elena:3 days Damon: you know who I was thinking about when I was tortured it was you. all I could think about was you Elena (Elena smiled as she helped him up) we better go Damon: yeah and I better drink before I start to think your my food. did anyone ever tell you your blood tastes so good Elena: no not lately(heads out to the car opening the passenger door for you)  
Damon: well it is fantastic no wonder why all these vampires want you (Elena helps Damon on his seat and closes his door. Damon growns in pain. Elena opens her door and starts the car and heads out of the place.)  
Elena: the cooler is right below your feet you should drink a couple bags  
Damon: ok I will (Damon opens the cooler and takes three bags out and chows down on his first bag fast)  
(Damon finished his third bag almost to his full strangth and looked at Elena)  
Elena: feel better?  
Damon: yeah thank you Elena. I dont want to be a party pooper here but what does Stefan think about you coming to my rescue?  
Elena: Actually he doesn't know.  
Damon: What? Oh my god Elena, You could of gotten yourself killed!  
Elena: But I didnt, Im fine and so are you.(Elena kissed Damon softly)  
(Elena pulled in the driveway and helped Damon out of the car and sat down on the couch with him)  
Elena: Stefan thinks I have feelings for you.  
Damon: Do you?

Sorry that the first chapter is short but I will make it up to you. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

(Elena sits next to Damon) Elena: I don't know, He thinks I have feelings for you...

Damon: Do you? I was so messed up I didn't know what was real or fake so do you have feelings for me

(Elena looked at Damon then kissed him softly) Yes I do

Damon: You know that I do(Damon smiled)

Damon:You need to tell Stefan because he's my brother and I don't want to have a relationship with you if he doesn't know. He knows that I love you

Elena: he already knows that I do have feelings for you. He confronted me about it the other day and he could tell by the way I was acting that I do have feelings for you

Damon: I'm sorry for the way I acted when I told you I loved you and you rejected me I just don't take it well so again I'm sorry if I hurt you. I don't ever want to do that again

(Elena hugged Damon) No I'm sorry for how I reacted. I didn't mean it the way it sounded and I don't want to hurt you again (kisses him)

(Damon deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Elena and pushed her closer to him)

Damon: I have been waiting forever for you Elena

(Elena looked into his eyes) I'm not going anywhere, I'm here to stay.

Damon: it feels so good to be in yours arms I could just take you right here right now

(Elena looked in Damon's eyes) then take me

(Damon crashed his lips to Elena's and gently layed her on the couch)

(Elena moaned softly deepening the kiss)

(Damon was about to take off her shirt when he heard a throat being cleared. Damon looked up and saw Stefan)

Stefan: What is going on get off my girl

Elena; I'm not your girl Stefan.

Stefan: I know I haven't been myself but it's because of Damon I'm like this and it's because of him I have hurt you. I didn't think you would tell him you loved him so quickly

(Damon slowly gets up from the couch and walks over to Stefan)

Damon: your right Stefan it is my fault if I didn't save your lives from Tyler we would have all been died and I wouldn't have gotten bitten by Tyler

(Elena looked at Stefan) Can you take some responsibility for what you did? Damon didn't ask to be bitten by Tyler and for you to turn yourself into a ripper and Klaus's stooge.

Stefan: your right I'm sorry both of you. I realized the day I left I knew I would lose you. I still love you Elena

(Elena looked at him) you lost me when you threatened to drive me off wickory bridge, I moved on and I'm in love with Damon

Stefan: you know why I did that we made Klaus squirm that's what I wanted. I told you I was sorry about that

(Elena tried to hold back the tears) I'm leaving I can't be here anymore. (Gets her stuff and heads out the door)

Damon: now look what you done. and thanks so much for helping me did you even know I was kidnapped and tortured by Rebekah

Stefan: yes I did and Elena wanted me to help her save you but I refused. You got what you wanted Damon.

Damon: all I wanted was us to be brothers but you can't be fixed at all. Elena risked her life to save mine and I owe her. You are nothing to me dead and if you hurt Elena in any way I won't hesitate to kill you now if you excuse me I got to find my girlfriend

(Stefan didn't say anything when Damon headed to the door to find Elena)

(Damon walked out of the house trying to find Elena. he didn't have to look very far because she was in her car)

(Elena was crying thinking of that time Stefan threatened to kill her)

(Damon got in the passenger's side and looked at Elena)

Damon: Stefan's gone and he's never coming back. He knew I was kidnapped and he didn't do a damn thing to save me he's my brother and he doesn't even care. Stefan is dead to me

Elena: what do you mean he's gone? And I'm sorry it's like nobody matters to him anymore

Damon: when I say gone I mean he's not the Stefan you fell in love with. He's heartless and emotionless and he has given up so his vampire side is finally taking over him

(Elena sighed) it's for the best because I'm not in love with him anymore. I'm in love with you (kisses him deeply)

(Damon moans) let's get out of here I don't want to be anywhere near this place

Elena: sounds good to me. Let's go back to my house, no one is home'

Damon: sounds good. I can't wait to be alone with you and just hold you in my arms until we fall asleep

Elena: me either (Elena drove over to her house)

Damon: just stay down here for a bit, I have to do something so no peaking ok?

(Elena smiled) What are you up to?

Damon: you'll see in a little bit just watch some TV. (Damon kissed her lips for a second then headed up the stairs)

(Elena sat down and waited downstairs)

(Damon was in Elena's room lighting candles and making the room special. he wanted her night to be perfect)

Damon: I'm ready you can come up now

(Elena got up and went upstairs to her room and saw what Damon all did she smiled) I love it

Damon: I know it's nothing much but the old me wouldn't have cared but I do now, you make me a better person Elena and I want share the love I have with you

(Elena smiled, coming closer to Damon) I love you so much Damon

Damon: I love you too Elena (Damon crashed his lips on Elena's and brought her to her bed and layed her down)

(Elena kissed back deeply while undoing his shirt throwing it on the ground)

(Damon took Elena's top off and kissed her neck. then he growled)

(Elena moaned softly) Now that's sexy (kissed Damon softly)

Damon: I'm a vampire if I get turned on I growl and my fangs pop out also just to warn you. (Damon unclasped Elena's bra and put his hand on one of her breasts)

(Elena nodded moaning when Damon caressed her then nibbled on his ear as she undid his pants pulling them down)

(Damon took off her pants then her panties they were both naked)

Damon: it's a good thing I'm a vampire no need for a condom

Elena: Very true now come here (pulls him close so he's inside her kissing him deeply)

(Damon pushed himself inside of her fast and hard)

(Elena moans loudly digging her nails into his back)

(Damon rides Elena fast and hard while kissing her neck giving her a hickey)

Elena: Damon!(Moans loudly leaning her head back)

(Elena rolled over so she was on top kissing Damon roughly as she thrust against him nibbling on his ear)

(Damon loved when girls nibbled on his ear so he growled in response and his fangs popped out)

(Elena pulled Damon closer so he was deep inside her, she moaned in response)

Damon: you are so wilder Elena you're amazing

Elena: I could say the same for you (kissed him)

Damon: that's good to hear, are you ready?

Elena: almost but not quite (she pulled him close moving her hips toward him fast kissing him roughly)

(Damon growled again) you're my kind of girl

Elena: well you're my kind of guy (she growled teasingly)

Damon: that was the sexiest growl I ever heard

Damon: you almost ready baby

Elena: mhmm but I need some help (kisses Damon deeply)

(Damon Growls and pushes as hard as he could into Elena)

(Elena moaned loudly almost screaming Damon's name as they finished)

(Damon pulled out of Elena and layed on his back panting heavy)

Damon: that was amazing best sex I ever had in my whole entire life

(Elena was panting heavy her chest going up with every breath she took) me too baby

Damon: so what do you want to do now?

Elena: I just wanna lay in your arms

Damon: ok come here baby.

(Elena smile and layed in Damon's episode)

Damon: you smell good even when you're covered in sweat

Elena: Why thank you babe, you're so romantic (laughs)

Damon: well your blood smells the best out of everything

(Damon yawns and looks at the clock) let's get some sleep I'm tired I have been gone for three days

Elena: Sounds good to me (Cuddles close to Damon laying her head on his chest)

Damon: I love you Elena.

Elena: I love you too. (Damon kisses Elena on the lips and closes his eyes)

Damon: good night baby

Elena: Night (smiles as she closes her eyes)

(Damon was restless in his sleep moving around. Elena was awaken up by him yelling)

(Elena shook him) Damon baby wake up!

(Damon still asleep) No stop!

(Elena shook him again. Damon woke up but his fangs popped out and vamped out)

(Elena got up put her robe on and went out to find Damon)

(Damon didn't know what came over him so he left and went to Elena's car to see if there was any bags of blood left he found one and ripped into it)

(Elena saw Damon in her car, she went over) Damon...

Damon: don't come near me right now Elena

Damon: I don't know what's happening to me. When I woke up all I could about was blood. For 3 days I was tortured I didn't have blood I need more blood.

(Elena came closer to Damon and held her wrist out) Drink.

Damon: I'm an animal Elena and I don't know what I will do. I almost attacked you in there

Damon: I will drink from you but you're going to have to have some of my blood so your wrist can heal.

Elena: Damon you're not going to hurt me

Damon: I don't care you will drink my blood so you can heal

Damon: tell me when to stop or I'm taking too much ok

(Elena nods holding her wrist out)

(Damon's fangs pop out and start to suck the blood out of her wrist)

(Elena gasped looking at Damon as he drank)

(Elena's blood felt so good in his mouth he didn't want to stop the new he had too so he spotted. then he bite his wrist so Elena would drink his to heal her bite mark)

Damon: drink Elena

Elena: Damon I'm fine

Damon: please Elena drink if something were to happen to you I wouldn't know what I would do so please drink from me

(Elena nodded then drank from Damon)

Damon: there that's better let's go back upstairs

(Elena nodded feeling weird)

Damon: are you ok? you don't look so good

Elena: yeah I'm fine (Elena tried getting up but couldn't because something was wrong

Damon: no you're not Elena we need to get you to a hospital

(Elena nodded) okay fine lets go

(Damon carried Elena into her car and drove to the hospital)

(Elena held her stomach wondering what was what wrong with her but when she drank the blood her stomach felt a little better)

Damon: Are you in pain?

Damon: no one gets sick when they drink vampire blood it heals them

Damon: I'm so stupid you're sick because I had you drink my blood (Damon thinks his blood is making Elena sick)

Elena: I don't know what's going on but when I had your blood I felt a little better (looked confused

Damon: We will figure this out together.


	3. Chapter 3

First off, Thank you to everyone that subscribed to my story listing it as their favorite and email alerts.

Hope you like this chapter and Don't forget to review :)

(Damon got to the hospital and opened Elena's door and carried her into the hospital)  
Elena: babe i can walk(smiles at him)  
Damon: ok I just don't want you to fall or anything

(Elena smiled then kissed Damon) You're so good to me

Damon: You were always the one that I I wanted to be with and I will treat you well

(Nurse came over to Damon and Elena)

Damon: can you check my girlfriend out she's having some stomach pains and she's a little light headed

Nurse: Of course (the nurse took Elena back to a room asking her questions)

Nurse: so when did you start feeling sick?

Elena: about an hour ago.

Nurse: what are your symptoms?

Elena: I feel sick to my stomach and craving weird food.

Nurse: ok well I'm going to take some blood and also take a pregnancy test

Elena: I'm not good with needles.

Elena: Can you call my boyfriend back here?

Nurse: sure (the nurse left the room and a second later Damon came walking in by Elena's side)

Damon: I wanted to be in here with you but the nurses wouldn't let me

Nurse: sorry we like to do this stuff one on one with our patients but since Elena isn't good with needles we will let you in the room

(Elena held Damon's hand as they got everything ready)

Damon: I'm right here Elena nothing is going to happen to you.

(Elena nodded then mouthed I love you to Damon)

(Damon mouthed I love you too)

(The Nurse got the needle ready and stuck it in her arm and took some blood out)

(Elena squeezed Damon's hand)

Nurse: all done and now I need you to pee in this cup so we can see if your pregnant or not

(Elena looked at Damon then took the cup and headed to the restroom)

(Elena came out a couple minutes later)

Nurse: thanks just sit tight and I will have the results in about half an hour.

(Elena nodded not saying a word)

Damon: how you feeling any better

Elena: just freaking out

Damon: it's going to be ok whatever it is I'm here for you

(the door opened and Meredith came in with Elena's results)

Elena: Hey Meredith

Meredith: hey Elena I was in the result lab and a nurse told me to your results so I did and something came up that surprised me. When was the last time you had sex?

Elena: 3 weeks

Meredith: was that with a human or a vampire

Elena: It was with Damon

Meredith: ok then this is really strange I never came across this before

Elena: What's wrong?

Meredith: your three weeks pregnant and if you had sex with Damon and no human boys then this is the first time a Vampire and a human conceive a child

(Elena looked shocked and looked at Damon)

Damon: That's not possible I have had sex with a lot of girls in my life time and none of them ended up pregnant it has to be wrong

Meredith: it's not I checked 4 times just to make sure and all of them came up positive

(Elena was shocked at how Damon was acting) thanks Meredith

Meredith: I'm going to want to keep an eye on you and if anything feels wrong call me and I can help out. I'm going to want to do an ultra sound right now

Elena: I will defiantly

Damon: do we know if the baby will be human or vampire ot half and half

Meredith: I'm going to have to look into it my family has old books I will look through to see if there is anything and I will do ultra sounds every week just to make sure

(Elena sighed)

Meredith: but there are other options of what to do. if you don't want this baby there's abortion or if you do have the baby and don't want it then there's always adoption but since this is the first time a vampire and human made a baby I'm going to have to keep a close eye on you and the baby

(Elena nodded) I understand.

Meredith: ok ready for the ultra sound

Elena: Yes.

(Meredith gets the ultra sound ready and puts the gel on Elena's stomach) it's a little cold.

Elena: it is a little cold (smiles)

(Meredith moved the remote around and on the screen came the baby. then Meredith turned on the heart monitor and so they could hear the baby's heart beat)

(Elena smiled when she heard the heart beat)

Damon: There's a heartbeat so that means its human right

Meredith: it could be or it could be half human and half vampire. If that's the case then in order to keep your pregnancy normal, you're going to have to drink vampire blood Elena.

Damon: I gave Elena some of my blood today and she felt a little better after she drank my blood

Elena: can I go now?

Meredith: yes you will but I'm going to want you to come in next week so we can see if it's growing faster or not

Elena: okay I will make an appointment

Meredith: Next Tuesday at 4 will that be ok?

(Elena nodded her head then both her and Damon left the hospital and headed to Elena's car)

(Elena got in the car not talking to Damon)

Damon: I see you're upset, what did I say?

Elena: it sounded like I'm just one of the very many girls you slept but I ended up pregnant.

Damon: Elena I'm a vampire I have been a vampire since 1864 and in that time I didn't have my humanity. I didn't care who I killed or who I drank from. heck I usually had sex with the girls then killed them. I am not Stefan Elena and I never will be

Damon: if you can't accept me for what I am then we shouldn't be together. but that's not what I want

Elena: I'm not saying that I don't accept you. I'm scared what's going to happen.

Damon: I'm scared to. I don't want you to get hurt or end up dying like Bella did in the twilight books

Elena: me either.

Elena: now I'm craving pickles and I don't even like them

Damon: yeah I don't know how you don't like pickles it's the best thing on a burger. Remember our road trip to Atlanta a year ago?

Kate: Elena: Yes I do (smiles)

Damon: I had to eat your pickles because you hated them on your hamburger. Let's get you home so you can eat some pickles

Elena: it's not me that wants them

Damon: Well that's my son or daughter in there liking pickles and is more like their father

Elena: Oh no she is not going to be like you,

Damon: it could be a boy you know and I was saying she likes pickles just like me and the baby could be half human and hald vampire

(Elena smiled then gave Damon a kiss)

Damon: I love you Elena. and I am glad you got pregnant before I turned into a vampire I wanted to be a father.

Elena: I love you too so your happy?

Damon: yes I'm happy as long as you and the baby are in good health then I have nothing to worry about.


	4. Chapter 4

(2 weeks later)

(Elena was lying in bed taking a nap when she felt something kick; she woke up and looked down realizing it was the baby) Damon! Come here!

(Damon rushed into the bedroom a worried look on his face) What, Are you okay?

Elena: Calm down babe, I felt the baby kick for the first time (she smiled)

Damon: oh thank god I thought you were hurt or in pain or something. First time she kicked

Elena: yeah come here, maybe she will move again. (Elena smiled)

(Damon laid down on the bed and put his hand on Elena's stomach) kick for daddy

(Elena waited for the baby to move) I think she doesn't like to be told what to do. Wonder who that reminds me of?

Damon: hey now I said it nicely maybe she's asleep.

(Elena Laughs)

Damon: well she will take after me in some way

Elena: I hope she has your smile

Damon: of course she's going to have my smile the Salvatore's have the perfect smiles

Elena: you're so cocky babe but that's why I love you

Damon: at least you never saw me Emotionless with the cocky attitude I did some horrible stuff

Elena: You were emotionless when I first met you. (Elena pulled Damon close to her)

Damon: yes but I was worse than before I came back to Mystic Falls. I saw you and I fell in love even when I was emotionless

(Elena smiled) I'm glad I met you or I wouldn't be pregnant with your baby and we have a couple hours to kill before the doctor appointment

Damon: what do you have in mind babe?

Elena: Well it involves the shower and this (kisses him deeply)

Damon: Sounds good babe (Damon picks Elena up from the bed not breaking there kiss and brought her in the bathroom)

(Elena smiled as she kept kissing Damon

(Damon takes Elena's top off her paints so she's only in her underwear.)

(Elena pulled away for a second) I can walk baby.

Damon: I know but I didn't want to break are kiss

Elena: Oh okay babe (nibbles on your ear as I undo your shirt)

(Damon growled) you know how to turn me on babe

Elena: yeah I do and you still have to find my spots that turn me on

Damon: I'm still learning this has been the longest relationship I have been in since Katherine and that was all a lie.

Elena: okay first rule baby...Don't talk about Katherine when we are about to have sex

Damon: sorry

Damon: forget what I just said let's go in the shower now

Elena: you still have to figure out what turns me on (smiles devisly)

Damon: I don't know what turns you on tell me baby

Elena: no that wouldn't be fun. It would be more fun for you to figure out

Damon: fine I'll figure it out on my own (Damon takes Elena's bra and panties off so she was naked and turned on the water)

Elena: you frustrated baby? (Elena Laughs)

(Elena undid Damon's pants then pulls them down enjoying the view

Damon: yes I am. I could just compel you to tell me you turn on spot

Elena: You wouldn't do that to me

Damon: I have never compelled you and I never will I was just joking

Elena: good now get your sexy ass over here

(Damon walked over to Elena and kissed her on the lips and gently pushed her into the shower)

(Damon starts kissing Elena's neck

(Elena moaned softly) mmm babe

(Damon puts his member inside of Elena)

(Elena kisses him roughly pushing against him)

Damon: you feel so good inside of me

Elena: likewise baby (nibbles on your ear thrusting towards you slowly

(Damon growls and pushes harder inside of Elena)

(Elena screamed with pleasure) mmm baby!

Damon: I love when you scream in pleasure

Elena: Baby stop talking and kiss me.

(Damon kisses Elena with the most passion he could give her

(Elena moaned as they continue to make love)

Damon: I'm about to explode.

Elena: mmm me too baby

(Damon and Elena both explode inside of each other)

(Elena moaned digging her nails into Damon's back

Damon: I can't figure out your turn on spot.

Elena: one spot is my neck baby

_Damon_: I have kissed you neck a lot.

Elena: and caressing me

Damon: like this (Damon starts caressing her face)

Elena: mmm lower.

Damon: like this (Damon caresses her breasts)

Kate: (Elena moaned leaning her head back)

Damon: I take it i hit the jack pot

Elena: Mm yes you did.

Damon: any other places I should know

Kate: Elena: guess you will have to figure it out

Damon: damn it Elena stop torturing me!

Elena: Don't yell at me Damon

(Elena got out of the shower wrapping a towel around herself)

Damon: Elena I'm sorry you just drive me crazy sometimes in a good way

Elena: we need to get ready for the doctor anyway

Damon: Elena please stop being mad, I'm sorry I yelled at you before

Kate: Elena: I'm not mad Damon (has trouble getting into her shorts)

Damon: do you need help putting on your shorts

Elena: No because they don't fit

Damon: oh I see here were my pants (Damon grabs a pair of his pants and gives them to Elena)

(Elena cried) are you saying that I'm fat?

Damon: No I didn't say that!

Damon: you're so damn beautiful and I love the way you look.

Elena: I hate not being able to wear my clothes (Elena put on a dress)

Damon: you will once our baby is born your will get your figure back but no matter what you look like I will still love you.

(Elena smiled)

Damon: it's true you're beautiful to me no matter what you look like

Elena: thank you (smiled as she kissed him feeling the baby kick) babe she moved again

Damon: that's great (Damon put his hands on her feeling the baby kick he smiled big)

Damon: That's our baby.

(Elena smiled back kissing Damon softly) I didn't get this fat on my own, I had a little help

Damon: how many times do I have to tell you?

Damon: you're not fat you're pregnant.

(Elena winced when the baby kicked one of her ribs) owww!

Damon: Babe are you okay?

Elena: the baby just kicked one of my ribs

Damon: I hope that's normal because I don't want you to have a bad pregnancy.

Elena: I'm okay babe; I promise can you go get me some pickles?

Damon: sure I'll grab a couple then we can go for your appointment

Elena: okay thanks babe

(Damon goes into the kitchen and gets some pickles out of the jar and then puts the jar back in the fridge then hands them to Elena)

Elena: thank you (takes them and eats one)

Damon: you're welcome let's get into the car you can eat them on the way to the appointment.

Elena: okay (gets up and heads out to the car

(Damon heads to the car and opens the door for Elena

Elena: thank you babe (climbs in)

(Damon closes the door and opens his and starts the car and heads to the doctor's office)

Elena: what do you hope the baby is?

Damon: we keep calling her a girl so I hope it's a girl

Elena: you don't want a little mini me?

Damon: A girl would be better and She is a miracle (Damon smiled rubbing Elena's stomach)

(Elena smiled) I agree she is a miracle

Damon: I wonder what Meredith found in her family's books maybe it will explain how you got pregnant

Elena: baby do we need to have the talk?

Damon: what talk?

Kate: (Elena laughed) where babies come from?

Damon: I know how you got pregnant Elena I'm not stupid but I'm dead, I can't get girls pregnant so there has to be something in the books that will explain it.

(Elena laid back in the seat) I hope there is

Damon: we will find out soon enough (Damon pulled into the parking lot and opened Elena's door for her

(Damon and Elena walk into the hospital)

Elena: I love you babe

Damon: I love you too sweetheart

(Elena kissed Damon)

(They walked into Meredith's office telling the receptionist they were here)

Receptionist: she will be with you in just a moment take a seat

Elena: thank you

(Elena sat down) she's kicking like crazy babe (smiles)

Damon: that's good

Meredith: Elena you can come back with me

(Elena got up and followed Meredith back)

(Damon was right behind them)

Meredith: I looked in my family's books and I got some news to tell you.

(Elena sat down on the table) what is it?

Meredith: it's nothing bad. It says that if a human and a Vampire are destined to be together they will be able to get pregnant and you and the baby will be healthy. This has never happened before so Elena and Damon you are the first human and vampire to ever have a child.

(Elena smiled) that's really good news

Damon: as long as Elena and the baby are safe then that's the best news I ever heard

Meredith: It also says that you will only conceive a child once and the baby will be half human and half vampire meaning it can eat people food but will need a little bit of blood to survive but all and all the baby will be fine

Elena: I will do anything to keep the baby healthy

Meredith: it also says that he or she will grow to about 16 years of age and then stop growing and live like a vampire does

Damon: thanks for the news it helps out a lot our baby won't die.

Elena: Damon!

Damon: Elena I want to turn you so we can be together forever but I'm not going to rush you when you're ready I'm ready.

Meredith: you ready to find out what the baby is?

Damon: sounds good to me

Kate: Elena: yes

(Meredith got the ultra sounds ready and put the gel on Elena's stomach and moved the device around

(Elena smiled)

Meredith: the baby seems fine, growing faster than a normal baby so instead of 9 months carrying the baby you will carry it about 7 months.

Elena: I'm almost 3 months now

Meredith: you have 4 months left of your pregnancy so you want to know the sex of the baby

Damon: yes we would like to know the sex of the baby.

Meredith: okay it's a girl

(Elena smiled big)

Damon: yes I so wanted a girl.

Damon: thanks so much

(Elena laughed)

Meredith: You're welcome

Meredith: Would you like a picture of your daughter?

Elena; yes please.

Meredith: ok here you go

Kate: (Elena smiled looking at it)

Meredith: you guys can go now I'll see you next week.

Elena: thanks

(Damon and Elena got up and went out the door to their car)

Elena: I'm so excited

Damon: me too

Damon: have you even told anyone your pregnant?

Elena: I told Bonnie and Caroline

Damon: I haven't told Stefan because well he wouldn't like it but everyone is going to find out sooner or later your still in school

Elena: I know (rubs her stomach

Damon: I know you dont want to talk about this but we got to sometime. I wont die our daughter wont die your human if you want to be with me and out daughter forever your going to have to get turned

Elena: I want to get turned after the baby comes

Damon: are you sure you want to turn right after the babys born because we could wait a couple years because well your 18 and our daughter will stop aging at the age of 16 when we put our daughter in school you will most likey have to say shes your sister or something

Elena: Mabye we should wait a couple years

Damon: I want you to drink some of my blood everyday just in case besides you do already because of our little girl but when your done having her I still want you to though

Damon: I got turned when I was 21 so we could always wait until then

Elena: I can Agree with that babe

Damon: the date is set then on your 21st birthday I'll turn you

Elena: okay we need to think of names

Damon: I have no idea what we could name her whats your favoite girl names

Elena: I like Melanie

Damon: thats a cute name

(Elena smiled as she walked into the house)

Damon: does my daughter want any more pickles? (Damon rubbed Elena's stomach)

Elena: I think she does

Damon: that's my girl.

Damon: need any blood Elena

Elena: not right now but I would love a foot massage

Damon: ok sit down my love

Kate: (Elena sits down)

(Damon sits down also and starts to rub Elena's feet)

Kate: (Elena lays back) mmm babe this feels so good

Damon: I'm glad it feels good on you

Kate: Elena: it does

Damon: that's good why don't you call Bonnie and Caroline and tell them the news about us having a girl

Elena: I'll tell them tomorrow at school.

Damon: ok babe just don't want to be the guy that takes you away from your friends

Elena: You're not, we are having a girl's night tomorrow (Elena lies in Damon's arms)

Damon: ok that's good

Elena: I also like the name Alison

Damon: I like Melanie better

(The baby kicked right then Elena laughed) I think she does too

(Damon put his hands on Elena stomach) you want to be called Melanie baby girl?

(The baby kicked again making Elena laugh)

Elena: oww! (Elena winced when the baby kicked her rib cage again)

Damon: stop kicking mommy's ribs it hurts her

Elena: I don't think she's doing it on purpose baby

Damon: I still don't want you to get hurt. (Damon rubbed Elena's stomach)

Elena: Your so protecting babe, I love you.

Damon: I love you too baby.


	5. Chapter 5

Elena: I just realized something Babe.

Damon: What's that?

Elena: we won't have a lot of time alone once the baby is born.

Damon: I got an idea how about me and you go on a road Trip we can go anywhere you want to as long it's in the United States because I don't want you flying when you're pregnant

Elena: What about Colorado? The weather is nice this time of year (smiles as she goes to make herself a sandwich)

Damon: sounds good I will check the internet and book us the most beautiful room for my 2 favorite girls

Elena: Who else is coming?(teasing)

Damon: Just you and I baby unless you want your friends to come whatever you want

Elena: No I just want it to be us (Eats her sandwich)

Damon: ok that's good because I just want it to be us

(Elena smiled at Damon then winching her eyes when the baby kicks her)

Damon: I think she likes that idea stop kicking her in the ribs baby girl (Damon rubs Elena's stomach)

(As soon as Damon touched Elena's stomach the baby stopped kicking) Seriously? (Laughs)

Elena: she stops kicking when you touch my stomach (laughs)

Damon: I have the touch she's going to be a daddy's girl, isn't that right little one?

(Damon tickles Elena's stomach)

(Elena smiled) Yeah I know you do baby.

Damon: I didn't know this was going to happen because Vampires can't get people pregnant but I guess we are the ones that are supposed to be together because we are having a baby

Elena: I'm teasing baby, lm going to head to the baby store with Caroline. Wanna come with us?

Damon: nah you have a girl's day with her I have got some stuff to do today but call me if you need me

(Elena headed upstairs to get ready)

Damon: is Bonnie coming with you also

Elena: No she had things to do

Damon: I know she doesn't like me much or vampires, do you want me to talk to her?

Elena: its okay, she need time to adjust to everything (puts on some capris and short shirt that exposes her chest)

Damon: you're wearing that shirt just to go to a baby store?

Damon: babe as much as I love that top on you I don't want men to be all over you. Your all mine

Elena: I think I'm safe from guys hitting on me babe once they notice my big belly. And yes I am all yours just like your all mine (Elena kissed him sweetly pressing against him to tease him)

Damon: I will kick any guys ass if they put the moves on you and some guys it doesn't matter if there pregnant or not.

(Elena sighed wishing he had a different reaction to her teasing him) I'll be fine

Damon: I'm sorry baby but I'm just protective of you and our baby. I love you (Damon kissed Elena's forehead)

Elena: I know and I love that about you and I love you too

Damon: wear whatever you want I don't want to control you I'm not like those guys at all (Damon kissed her lips)

Elena: I changed my mind, I'm going to put on a t-shirt(Elena changes her shirt then heads downstairs grabbing her purse and car keys)

Damon: have fun with Barbie

Elena: I will. (Elena gave Damon a quick kiss then headed out to her car)

(Damon ran vampire speed before Elena could get her in the car and kissed her with so much passion it made Elena's knees buckle under her)

(Elena smiled as she kissed Damon back wrapping her arms around him)

Damon: that shirt did turn me on your still sexy to me Elena and don't you forget that.

Elena: Oh i Wont (kisses him again)

Damon: you should probably head out I will for sure make it up to you tonight

Elena: you better (kisses him one last time) I love you

Damon: I love you too Elena, now go have some fun baby shopping

Elena: Okay I will (Elena got into her car and drove over to babies' r us to meet Caroline)

Caroline: what took you so long? I have been waiting for 10 minutes

Elena: I'm sorry I got caught up in doing something (she got out of her car and headed in the store)

Sammers45543: Caroline: doing what does it have something to do with Damon

Kate:

Elena: Yes so don't blame me...blame him(walked over to the baby clothes)

Caroline: someone's in a bad mood did he do something to upset you?

(Elena sighed as she grabbed a few outfits that she liked) I feel like he's not attracted to me sexually anymore

Caroline: Elena he loves you. He couldn't stop looking at you when you were with Stefan. Damon has you now and he's never going to let you go

Elena I know he loves me and he's been so amazing to me. Let's go look at high chairs

Caroline: ok you're so lucky Elena the one thing I hate about being a vampire is not getting pregnant I would have loved having a baby

Kate: Elena: I know I am very lucky to have Damon and our baby girl

Caroline: did you decide any names yet

Elena: Melanie

Caroline: that's a pretty name

Kate: (Elena smiled as she got all the basic stuff she needs)

Kate: Elena: How are you and Tyler?

Sammers45543: Caroline: I guess we are ok we have been talking I just want him to come home

Kate: Elena: I hope he does. Want to get something to eat ?

Kate: (Elena paid for the stuff)

Sammers45543: Caroline: sure I'm hungry

Kate: Elena: me too( a guy helped Elena carry the stuff to her car) thank you for helping me.(she smiled)

Sammers45543: Caroline: ok let's go Elena

Kate: (Elena got in and sent Damon a text)

Kate: Elena text: I can't wait to get home to you. I'm going to pick up something that I know you will love

Kate: (Elena drove over to the grill)

Sammers45543: Damon text: I can't wait to see what you bought and I can't wait to see you missing you

Kate: Elena text: I miss you more. We are just grabbing something to eat then I'll be home. Caroline is moody today

Kate: Elena: do you mind if we just call it a night.. I'm really tired

Sammers45543: Damon text: maybe something's on her mind your her friend just talk with her

Sammers45543: Caroline: fine just go

Kate: Elena: what's wrong Caroline? I really wanted to have a girl's day out

Sammers45543: Caroline: you have everything and I got nothing, my dad died, Tyler's gone, I'm a vampire and I can't have kids. I have a mother that doesn't like what I am and tries to ignore me. I feel all alone

Kate: Elena: I'm sorry that you feel that I've been ignoring you and I don't have everything I don't have my parents or my brother. And I have something to ask you

Sammers45543: Caroline: but you have Damon that loves you so much and now you're having a baby. i miss just me and you together talking I want to spend time with my best friend. What do you want to ask me?

Kate: Elena: will you be my daughter's godmother?

Kate: (Elena sat down in a booth ordering a burger with extra pickles and a strawberry shake with fries)

Caroline: I would love to her godmother. I will spoil her rotten. I can't believe you are eating pickles you always hated them

Elena: Yeah I know but ever since I found out I was pregnant, I can't get enough of them

Damon text: so is everything ok with Barbie now

Elena text: Yes and she was thrilled when I told her we wanted her to be the baby's godmother.

Damon text: that's great she's going to spoil are child rotten

Elena text: yes she is

Elena: I can't wait till she's here, I'm excited

Caroline: I'm excited also I could always baby sit some night if you and Damon want a night to yourself

Kate:

Elena: I will keep that mind. Ready to head back?

Caroline: yeah let's go

(Elena paid for her meal then headed out to the car) Thanks for the girl's day, I really needed it.

Caroline: it was good for me to hang out with you. We need to have one more often

Elena: Yes we do, how bout next week we go for pedicures and lunch?

Caroline: sounds good to me

(Caroline gives Elena a hug)

Elena: Okay I will see you then.(Elena gets in her car and drives back home)

(Damon heard Elena drive in the drive way and opened the front door and waited for Elena to come out of the car)

(Elena got out of her car and grabbed the bag that had Damon's surprise in it and a couple of other bags) You better come help me carry these in

Damon: of course baby

(Damon walked over to the car and helped Elena with the bags)

Damon: so what do you all got

Elena: i got her some clothes, diaper bag, 2 car seats and play mat

Damon: that's good we have to get a crib but I will go with you when we decide to get it. So what did you buy that I would like?

Elena: You will just have to wait (kisses him)

(Damon moans) can't wait baby

Elena: But first let's put all the baby's stuff in the nursery.

Damon: ok (Damon helps Elena get the stuff in the nursery)

(Elena put the rest of the stuff in the nursery then pushed Damon against the wall kissing me hard)

(The baby kicks as they kiss)

Damon: I guess she likes us kissing

Elena: I think she missed you while I was out shopping today but not as much as I have.

Damon: I missed you so much too love you

Elena: I love you too(kisses Damon pressing her body against him intimately)

(Damon growls) let's take this to the bedroom.

Elena: sounds good

(Damon and Elena go to the bed room. Damon puts Elena on the bed and starts to kiss her on the lips)

(Elena kissed back but then pushed Damon away) Hold that thought.

(Elena grabs the bag that had Damon's surprise then came back out with her cleavage showing wearing lingerie) what do you think?

Damon: Damn you look sexy I'm getting hard just looking at you.

(Elena walked over to Damon straddling his lap)

(Elena started unbuckling Damon's pants)

(Damon unclasp Elena's bra)

(Elena started nibbling on his ear as she finishes undressing Damon)

Damon: hmm baby that feels good

(Elena whispered in Damon's ear) make love to me sexy

(Damon takes Elena's panties off and slides his member inside of her fast and hard)

(Elena moans loudly) mm fuck baby!

(Damon kisses her neck)

(Elena moans tilting her head back letting him know he can bite her if he wants)

(Damon's fangs pop out and drink from Elena)

(Damon stops drinking her and licks the bite marks clean then kisses Elena on the lips and pushes hard inside of her)

(Elena moaned thrusting hard against him)

(Damon growls)

(Elena moaned loudly digging her nails into Damon's back)

(Damon kisses Elena's lips roughly and rides her in and out)

Elena: Damon!(Moans loudly)

Damon: I love you Elena

Elena: I love you too babe.

Thanks again to all the people that listed the story as their favorite, It really means a lot to me. Also I apologize for the late update, I was busy with school but now that school is over I should be able to update once a week. Don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Damon: your amazing babe (Damon laid back on the bed panting)

Elena: Not as amazing as you (kisses him)

Damon: I had lots of practice

Damon: but you are the best I ever had

Elena: are you bragging about all the girls you have had sex with?

Damon: no if I didn't have my humanity then I would be bragging but I was saying out of all the girls I have been with you're the best and you're amazing in bed.

Elena: awe baby (kisses him)

Damon: you're the only girl that has ever saw my humanity, you're the one that brought me back

Elena: thank you baby and you are the only guy I have truly loved (kisses him)

Damon: then why did it take you this long to tell me how you felt? You knew how I felt about you

Elena: I don't know Damon.

Elena: I didn't like your ways when we first met

Damon: I didn't have my humanity so I did bad stuff

Elena: I'm glad you changed

Damon: I have you to thank for that (Damon kissed Elena on the lips)

Elena: yes you do (kisses back)

(the baby kicks) Elena; i think someone feels left out (Elena laughs)

Damon: well then we should give her some love (Damon rubbed Elena's stomach)

Elena: i think she wants some blood

Damon: got to keep her healthy and you too (Damon bites his wrist and lets Elena drink his blood)

(Elena drinks his blood)

Damon: is that better baby girl?

Elena: I think she's happy. I'm going to take a shower, wanna join?

Damon: sure

(Elena got up and headed to the bathroom)

(Damon followed Elena)

(Elena turned on the water and climbed in the shower

(Damon climbed in the shower also)

Elena: want me to wash you?

Damon: yeah that would be great

Kate: (Elena put body wash on a rag and starts washing him)

Damon: Thanks babe want me to do you?

Elena: mhmm

(Damon starts washing Elena)

Kate:

(Elena kissed Damon roughly)

Damon: ready for round 2

(Elena laughed) Oh yeah

(Damon put his member inside of Elena and kissed her roughly)

(Elena kissed back just as rough pulling him closer so he was deep inside her)

(Damon growled) Love you babe

I love you too now come here (Kissed him roughly while thrusting against him softly0

Damon: I am here babe (Damon thrusts in and out of Elena fast and hard)

(Elena moaned screaming Damon's name while he thrust in and out of her)

Damon: were you always this wild

Elena: no just with you

Damon: that's good

Damon: I love having sex in the shower)

Elena: mmm me too (bite his neck playfully as she continued to ride him)

Damon: I love when you bite me

Elena: likewise (smiled sexy that Damon loved so much

Damon: I just wish your teeth were sharp enough to draw blood but I can take what I can get and that smile turns me on babe

Elena: I know so how bout we finish what we started?

Damon: ok babe (Damon kissed roughly on Elena's lips and was moving in and out of Elena)

(Elena kissed back thrusting hard against him)

(Damon growled and put his right hand of one of Elena's breasts and squeezes it a little)

(Elena tilted her head back loving what he was doing)

Damon: I knew you would love that babe

Elena: yes I did

Damon: you almost ready

Elena: mhmm

(Damon thrust one last time hard inside of Elena and they both exploded side of each other)

Elena moaned loudly

Damon: man that gets better and better every time

Elena: I agree

Damon: let's get out the waters getting cold

Elena: good idea

(Damon turned off the water and grabbed Elena's towel and wrapped it around Elena and he grabbed his and did the same)

(Elena walked into the bedroom and put on some pjs

(Damon puts on his bowers then lays down on the bed)

(Elena cuddles with Damon)

Damon: I love holding you in my arms. if you would have asked me a year ago I would be in a real relationship I would have laughed

Elena: yeah I know

Damon: it's crazy how times have changed

Elena: can you go get me something for my head?

Damon: like what babe a hair tie or a hat

(Elena sighed) Tylenol

Damon: sure you got a head ache or something

Elena: yeah

(Damon got up from the bed and got some aspirin out of the medicine cabinet and a glass of water and handed it to Elena)

Damon: is your head feeling better?

Elena: no not really

Damon: maybe you need some more of my blood. Vampire blood heals a lot of stuff

(Elena shakes her head) no I'm fine I just need to relax

Damon: ok babe want to watch some TV or do you want to go to bed

Elena: watch TV

Damon: ok (Damon turns on the TV)

Elena: Damon?

Damon: yes babe?

Elena: I love you.

Damon: I love you too (Damon leaned over and kissed Elena on the lips)

Damon: and I love you Melanie can't wait for you to enter this world

(Damon rubs Elena's belly)

Elena: I can't wait either.. I'm scared about giving birth though

Damon: I'm scared for you what if it's like Bella's birth in Twilight?

Damon: Melanie could try to chew her way out of you and kill you

Elena: not comforting baby

Damon: I'm just worried about you I don't want you to die but if you did you'd come back as a vampire but you want to be human for a couple more years right

Elena: yes I want to be able to nurse Melanie

Damon: she's still going to need blood so maybe when you make up bottle we put half of your milk in and half human blood in it

Elena: Maybe

Damon: she's half human half Vampire Elena she will need human blood if you like it or not. I can't help that I am the way I am

Kate: Elena: I know she will. I'm not saying. That I don't like stop putting words in my mouth!

Damon: I was just saying it would be good in we mix them together because she can eat human food and drink blood

(Elena got up and went downstairs)

(Damon sighed and followed Elena downstairs)

Damon: babe we got to talk it sometime our daughter won't be normal but not matter what I will love her and make her feel like she is normal

Kate: Elena: it's not

Kate: It's not that

Damon: then what is it Elena

Elena: I'm scared

Damon: I'm scared to why are you scared I want to know how you feel baby

Elena: I wonder if I will be a good mom to our daughter

Damon: you will be a fantastic mother Elena I will be more of a screw up when it comes to fathering I always loved children but it changed when I became a vampire but now I got my humanity back I love children


	7. Chapter 7

(2 months later)

(Elena was sleeping peacefully while Damon was watching her

(Damon rubbed Elena's big baby bump leaning in and kissed her on the lips)

(Elena woke up slowly) morning

Damon: hey babe sorry for waking you and our little girl

Elena: no it's okay

Damon: I love watching you sleep

(Elena smiled) why is that

Damon: you look so cute and your breathing calms me down

Elena: I'm glad I can do that for you

Damon: at least you don't snore that's a good thing

Elena: unlike someone else I know

Damon: how can I snore I'm dead

Damon: does my snoring bother you

Elena: no it doesn't

Damon: good because with all the sex we have I fall into a deep sleep pretty fast

Elena: aww do I wear you out babe?

(Damon moves closer to Elena and picks her up and takes her top off and kisses her neck)

(Elena took Damon's shirt off)

Damon: yes you do but in a good way but I'm a vampire I shouldn't get tired that easily

Elena: no you shouldn't

Damon: but when I'm with you I feel human

Elena: I love your sexy vampire side

Damon: it makes the sex better am I right

Elena: mhmm

Damon: you are so true baby I am better at sex because I'm a vampire and vampires are masters of the bedroom.

Damon: now how about you take your pj's off so I can see your sexy body?

Elena: if you help me

Damon: I will help you if you help me

Elena: you know I will

(Damon moves closer to Elena and picks her up and takes her top off and kisses her neck)

(Elena took Damon's shirt off)

Elena: mmmm you are so sexy

Damon: I know I am (Damon smirks at Elena)

Damon: your also sexy babe (Damon crashes his lips onto Elena's and growls)

(Elena kissed back pressing against him)

(Damon takes off Elena's shorts and then her panties)

(Elena takes off Damon's pants and boxers)

(Damon lays Elena on the bed and lays on top her gentle not crushing her belly. Damon puts his member inside of Elena and pushes in and out fast and hard)

Elena: mmm baby (moans)

Damon: bite me Elena

Elena: what baby?

Damon: Bite me babe

(Elena bite Damon on the neck while thrusting against him

(Damon moaned and pushed harder inside of Elena)

Elena moaned digging her nails into his back

(Damon's fangs popped out)

Elena extends her neck letting Damon know it's okay to feed on her)

(Damon sunk his teeth into Elena's neck and drank some of her blood then pulled out. kissing Elena on the lips not caring that he had Elena's blood all over his mouth)

Elena kissed back) I love you

Damon: I love you to babe

Elena; I'm getting close

Damon: me too

(A second later they both exploded inside of each other

(Elena moaned loudly

(Damon pulled out of Elena and was panting heavy)

Elena: wear you out? (Pants)

Damon: yes but it's worth it

Elena: I agree

Damon: mm I could fall asleep right now but I got to get up

Elena: why? I wanna stay in bed all day with you

Damon: the towns having a council meeting I got to be there and you have to go to the Grill today

Elena: why do I have to go to the grill?

Damon: you will have to go there to find out

Elena: I wanna stay here in bed with you (kisses him)

Damon: I do too but I can't council meeting

(Elena sighed)

Damon: I know you don't want to go but you will be glad you went

Elena: okay fine I'll go

Damon: babe I can't miss the council meeting I got to see if there are any new threats I want to keep you and the baby safe

Elena: okay then why don't I go with you

Damon: babe you can't go you need to go to the Grill

Damon: I don't want to be mean but you need to go to the grill

Elena: okay (finishes getting ready then heads downstairs to make a snack)

Damon: so what are you making?

Elena: a bologna sandwich with pickles and ketchup

Damon: that is really different but I like that you added the pickles part

Elena: wanna try it?

Damon: no but I will steal a pickle from you (Damon takes a pickle out of the pickle jar and eats it)

Kate: (Elena finished)

Damon: how was it?

Elena: it was really good, she's a happy baby

Damon: well that's good. Just tell me when she has a craving for blood

Elena: I will babe, are you dropping me off?

Damon: yeah so we better get going

Elena: okay (Elena grabbed her purse and headed out to the car (

(Damon got in the driver's seat and started the car and drove to The Grill)

Kate: (Elena got out of the car waiting for Damon)

Sammers45543: (Damon got out of the car and was by Elena side in a second)

Damon: I love you Elena I'll come back once the council meeting is done (Damon kisses Elena on the lips passionately)

Kate: (Elena kissed back) I love you too

(Elena walked into the grill) why is it dark in here?

(The lights turn on and Caroline, Bonnie and the rest of her friends yelled Surprise)

Everyone: Surpirse!

Caroline: Elena it's your baby shower!

Kate: Elena: it's defiantly a surprise

Caroline: well come sit and have some fun

Kate: Elena: I will (sits down)

Caroline: Damon wanted you to have a baby shower because it will probably be the only time you will be pregnant with a vampire's baby

(Elena smiled) I'm glad you hosted

Caroline: I love getting parties together and look who came (Caroline brought over Bonnie)

Elena: Bonnie I'm glad you came (she smiles)

Bonnie: I couldn't not come your still my friend

(Elena hugged Bonnie

Bonnie: it's good to see you

Elena: you too, how you been?

Bonnie: I've been ok just getting used to the fact that my mom left me yet again

Kate: Elena: yeah I'm sorry that happened

Bonnie: Damon did it to save you. He will always save you no matter what

: Elena: yeah

Elena: I'm lucky to have him

Bonnie: I'm glad to hear that. So what name did you pick for her?

Elena: Melanie

Bonnie: that's a pretty name

Bonnie: any middle names yet

Elena: Damon picked it out

Elena: No we still have to pick one on

Bonnie: well I'm sure you will think of something now you ready for some food

Elena: yes I am. I'm starving

Elena: sounds good (gets up and makes herself a plate)

Bonnie: so is Damon going to be here for the present opening since it's his baby too

Elena: He didn't say, He's at a council meeting but He might stop by (Elena sat down with everyone and started to eat)

Bonnie: I'm sure he will be here for that he wouldn't miss it

Elena: Yeah he's been wonderful

Bonnie: can we put the past behind us and start over I miss you and I want to here for you.

(Elena smiled) of course Bonnie and I've missed you too

Bonnie: good

(Bonnie and Elena hugged each other)

(Elena winced when the baby kicked her in the ribs)

Bonnie: you ok Elena

Elena: Yeah she's just kicking me a lot

Bonnie: ok I just don't want to see you hurt

Elena: do you wanna feel?

Bonnie: sure

(Bonnie puts her hand on Elena stomach but doesn't feel her kicking) she's not kicking for me she's just as stubborn as Damon is

(Elena laughed just when Damon walked in)

Damon: who's as stubborn as me?

Elena: Our daughter is and I thought you had your meeting to go to?

Damon: I did it was really short. Besides I wanted to be here when you open the presents

(Elena smiled then gave a Damon kiss) Good because I'm not going to carry out the gifts

Damon: I'm strong I could carry all of them to the car in 2 seconds

(Elena Laughed shaking her head)

(Caroline came over to Damon and Elena)

Damon: thanks Barbie for making this happen

Caroline: no problem Damon anything for you and Elena

Elena: It means a lot for you to do this (smiles)

Damon: it really does thanks to everyone that is here

Caroline: I was happy to do it; you know I love throwing parties

Damon: can I speak to Elena for just a moment

Caroline: Sure (Caroline left so Elena and Damon could talk)

Elena: What do you have to talk to me about?

Damon: I have the perfect middle name for are daughter

(Elena hit Damon on the shoulder) You scared me, I thought something happened and what is it

Damon: sorry babe I didn't mean to scare you. I thought we should have our daughters middle name be Elizabeth after my mother

Kate:

(Elena smiled) That a beautiful middle name

Damon: thanks she was the only one that really loved me when she died I didn't care what people thought of me then I turned and I turned everything off she would have been disappointed in me back then

Kate:

Elena: True but I'm sure she is proud of you now... everyone makes mistakes I know I have

Damon: I know she will be proud of me now I have you to thank for that she would have loved you

Elena: I'm sure I would have loved her too. How did she die?

Damon: an illness that they couldn't treat back in the 1800's she just had a bad cold and her fever was really high and there was just nothing they could do. If I was a vampire then I would have turned her because I was a momma's boy I couldn't live without her. After she died my dad didn't look at me because he thought I looked like her so we just started ignoring each other

Elena: I'm sorry babe and that's not right what your dad did.

Damon: I hated my father all those years he always blamed me for my mother's death. He always loved Stefan. But even if Stefan is the way he is now I still love him he's my brother

Elena: I know you do babe and we should get back to the party

Damon: sorry to get all emotional on you I never did that ever I hate feeling like that

Kate: Elena: no it's okay, I'm glad you told me about your mom

Damon: I got great stories of her when she was alive and well

Elena: I would love to hear them sometime

Damon: good. Now let's get back to the party and open presents

Elena: sounds good

(Damon kissed Elena on the lips) I love you

Elena: I love you too

(Damon and Elena head over to their table and started to open presents)

Kate: Elena laughed when she got a bodysuit saying daddy did my hair)

Damon: that's cute but that's mommy's job to do her hair.

Elena: yes it is

Caroline: you guys haven't opened mine yet (hands Damon the gift)

Damon: you want me to open it and not Elena

Kate: Caroline: and here's another one (Caroline handed it to Elena)

Damon: so there for the both of us

Caroline: yes

Damon: ok (Damon and Elena both open the gifts together)

(Elena opened hers and saw a bracelet that has mom on it) Caroline I love it thank you

(Damon opens his girt and sees a watch that has the word dad all over it)

Damon: thanks Caroline

Caroline: you're very welcome. Now who's ready for some cake?

Damon: sounds good

Elena: I'm actually craving pickles

Damon: you can have pickles and cake if you want eat whatever you want babe

Damon: can I get a big bowl of pickles please? (Damon asked the waiter that walked by. the waiter nodded and headed to get a big bowl of pickles for Elena

(Elena kissed Damon) I love you

Damon: love you too I want you to be happy so you get whatever you want

(The waiter came back with a big bowl of pickles for Elena. Damon picked a pickle with his finger and eat it)

(Elena pouts)

Damon: babe it was just one pickle you know how much I love them

Damon: you want me to order one more pickle for you?

Caroline: Elena why are you making a big deal about this?

Damon: Caroline (Damon gave her a glare)

Caroline: don't look at me like that Damon, I didn't do anything wrong

Elena: you try being pregnant and being over emotional and fat

Caroline: I can't get pregnant because I'm a vampire if could trade places with you I would you're the lucky one (Caroline got up and left the table

Elena: oh god why did I say that?

Damon: go talk to her

Elena: I had another one of my mood swings didn't I?

Damon: yes you did babe but I still love you and I can order one more pickle for you if you want me too

Elena: no that's okay baby

Damon: ok go talk to Caroline I can hear her crying in the bathroom

Elena: oh no (gets up and heads to the bathroom)

Caroline: the bathroom is off limits whoever it is

Elena; Caroline it's me

Caroline: come in

Kate: (Elena comes in) I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to hurt your feelings

Kate: Elena; my hormones are out of whack but Damon takes advantage of one

Caroline: its ok I know you didn't mean it and what does Damon do

Elena: there are times when I can't get enough of him

Caroline: ewe gross I don't want to know about your sex life.

Elena: you asked(laughs)

Caroline: well I didn't want to know the details but I'm glad he can rock your world in bed

Kate: Elena: oh he does

Caroline: that's good. I talked to Tyler on the phone and he said he was coming back

Elena: that's great!

Caroline: yeah it is I can't wait to see him

Elena: we should all go out to dinner

Caroline: that would be nice

Elena: yeah let's see what Damon says

Caroline: ok

(Elena walked over to Damon) babe we have an idea

Damon: ok if that's what you want I'll do a threesome

Elena: Damon not that besides you know I don't like to share

Damon: well it looked like it to me because you came out of the bathroom with Caroline so I just thought you wanted too

(Elena shakes her head)

Damon: I would do anything for you babe

Elena: Tyler is coming back and I was thinking the four of us to go out for dinner

Damon: as long as he doesn't bite me like last time then I think it's a good idea

Elena: okay then, I'm getting tired babe can we go home?

Damon: ok let me get the presents in the car then we can leave. And thank everyone for coming to your shower

Elena: sounds good babe

(Damon gets all the presents and puts them in the car)

Kate: Elena says goodbye to everyone)

Damon: you ready

Elena: more than ready babe.

Sammers45543: (Damon and Elena got into his car and drove back to her house

Kate: Elena: do u know why I wanted to leave?

Damon: because your horny and want to have hot sex with me

Elena; oh you know me so well

Damon: and you know me I can't turn you down

Elena; of course not (Elena kisses Damon deeply pinning him against the door)

(Damon growled and switched spots with Elena and he was the one pushing Elena into the wall)

(Elena moaned wrapping her legs around Damon's waist)

(Damon rips Elena's pants off)

(Elena ripped off his shirt attacking his chest with her lips)

(Damon panted heavy loving every touch Elena was giving him) you're damn sexy

Elena: yes I know... Uh oh I'm starting to sound like you babe.

Damon: well get used to it because in a couple years you will become like me now take off my pants before I do it myself

Kate: Elena: with pleasure (smirks ripping open his jeans pulling them down while enjoying the view

(Damon rips off Elena's shirt and unclips her bra and kisses her neck)

(Elena moaned)

(Damon pushed Elena more into the wall not hurting the baby and slammed him member inside of Elena)

Elena; OH yes!(Elena tilt her head back letting Damon know he could fed on her if he wants)

(Damon's fangs pop out and he leans into her neck and bites her and drinks some of her blood)

Kate: Elena moaned running her fingers through his hair

(Damon lets go of her neck and slams into her more

Elena: oh god Damon!

Damon: once you become a vampire I can make our sex even better

Elena: it's amazing now (lies in his arms)

Damon: the sex is amazing now but I'm a vampire I don't want to hurt you so I kind of hold back what I can do

Elena: you shouldn't baby

Damon: I don't want to hurt you or the baby

Elena: babe she's deep inside my womb, she doesn't feel anything and I read in a baby book that it's okay to have sex

Damon: I am having sex with you and it's an amazing but once you're a vampire I can put all my strength into it and trust me you will be seeing stars after I'm done with you

Elena; oh your that sure of yourself babe?

Damon: I am you will and I will bet you 100 dollars that you will be seeing stars

Elena: you're on, and I think Melanie is up

Damon: then it's a deal, is she kicking?

Elena: a little she goes nuts when she hears you

Damon: she loves my voice she is so going to be a daddy's girl

Elena: oh I know she is and she will let me fix her hair and dress her up

Damon: yup because I won't do hair

Elena: I can't wait till she's comes, I'll go back to my regular clothes

Damon: you look amazing right now. But I can't wait for her to come either

Elena: 3more weeks

Damon: yeah I can't wait  
Damon: I know you said you wanted to wait a couple years before you turn. I was wondering when that time comes you're going to have to die if you think about it how would want it done

Elena: feed on me until I die

Damon: that is the longest way to die. I thought you would want something that is quick like neck snapping or something

Damon: I don't want you to suffer

Elena: okay

Damon: but whatever way you want me to turn you I will but every day like I am now I'm going to feed you my blood because you could die on an accident or something

Elena: well besides Melanie needs it... She didn't get any today I don't think

Damon: well then I must feed her and you some (Damon bites his wrist and holds his wrist out. Elena drinks)

(Elena pulled away when she was done

Damon: better?

Elena: much she's settled down

Damon: that's good

Elena: yes it is (kisses him)

Damon: what did I do to ever deserve a woman like you?

Elena: you're a good guy Damon

Damon: I wouldn't be a good guy if I never met you. I got to tell you something about the night you crashed into the lake and your parents died

Elena: what about it?

Damon: well I was laying on the road ready to kill whoever drove by anyways I heard a voice so I got up and I saw you and I thought you were Katherine but just talking to you for 2 minutes I knew you weren't her. We talked and flirted your parents came and I compelled you to forget you met me. So you met me first and I remember you telling me if you met me first things would have been different. It killed me to see you with my brother that should have been me

Damon: but it all worked out because you're with me now

Elena: Why didn't you tell me sooner?

Damon: you were so hung up on Stefan you wouldn't have believed me I never even told him that I met you first. I also told you I loved you when I thought I killed Elijah but then I compelled you to forget

Elena I'm glad you told me

Damon: I wanted you to know so when you turn you wouldn't be so surprised on what happened

Elena: Thank you for being honest

Damon: you're welcome.

Elena: When are we going to get married?

Damon: I umm... What brought this up?

Elena: I don't know, maybe because I'm pregnant with your daughter

Damon: I don't do marriage it's just a stupid piece of paper

(Elena got up and put her robe on) It's more than that Damon. If you don't want to marry me then maybe we shouldn't be together at all

Damon: Elena I'm sorry but it's just how I feel, but being with you I feel if I don't have you or our daughter in my life I will turn off my feelings and I don't want to ever be like that again.

Elena: just leave Damon

Damon: fine I'll leave but I will be back

(Elena cried)

Damon: Babe please stop crying

Damon: I'm sorry

Elena: Damon just go!

(Damon looked at Elena for a second then ran vampire speed out the door)

(Elena fell on her bed crying)

(Elena picked up her phone and called Bonnie)

Bonnie: hello?

Elena: Bonnie it's me

Bonnie: Elena what's the matter is everything ok?

Elena: No Me and Damon got into an argument can you come over

Bonnie: I'll be right over

Elena: thanks

(Bonnie hung up and got into her car and headed to Elena's house. she knocked on the door)

(Elena got up and answered the door) thanks for coming because I know you don't like Damon

Bonnie: it's not that I don't like him, it's just he's not my favorite person the stuff he's done to me and my family

(Elena nodded and sat on the couch) I think we broke up

Bonnie: why would you think that he loves you?

Elena: I got upset because he said he didn't want to get married and he doesn't believe in it...I don't want to be a single mom and raise this baby on my own, I'm only 18

Bonnie: Even if you two don't get married he will still be here for you and the baby you know how many times he has saved your life

Elena: I know that he loves me but...

Bonnie: there is not buts Elena you have a guy that would die to keep you safe. You don't have to be married to be happy

(Elena nodded) your right

(Damon walked into the house holding some flowers in his hands)

Damon: you're alright Bonnie sorry for all the trouble I caused you. I turned your mom so Stefan wouldn't have to do it. I'd rather have everyone hate me then hate him at that moment

Damon: and I'm sorry Elena about our fight I know these won't make it up for you but I know there you favorite flowers

Bonnie: its okay Damon, I forgive you and I'm going to go so you two can talk

Damon: ok

(Bonnie gave Elena a hug then left)

Elena: I'm sorry for how I acted, if you don't want to get married then that's fine with me because I know you love me

Damon: I'm just so happy I'm with you but you have to remember I just remembered what it feels like to feel and then marriage came up it just freaked me out

(Elena nodded) I understand

Damon: we will think about it when the time is right but for right now I'm happy with what I got. Do you like the flowers?

Elena: I love them thank you

Damon: that's good

Elena: come here (smiles)

(Damon walked over to Elena

(Elena kissed Damon softly) I love you

Damon: I love you to baby

Elena: Bonnie stuck up for you when I was talking to her

Damon: I know I heard that

Elena: how bout we work on the nursery together

Damon: that sounds good

Elena: what do we have left to do?

Damon: I think just to get all the furniture in and put up pictures and stuff because I already panted it pink because she's a girl

Elena: let's get started (smiles0

Damon: ok then let's do this

(Damon and Elena head up to the baby's room and starts to get it ready)

(Elena grabbed all the light stuff including the clothes)

Damon: people are spoiling our girl and she isn't even born yet just look at all this stuff

Elena: I know she is going to be so loved and cared for

(Puts all her clothes away in the dresser)

Damon: and she's a special baby because she's half vampire and half human

Elena: and because she's ours (gives Damon a kiss)

Damon: Exactly.

(Elena helped Damon with the crib)

Damon: this is a cute crib

Elena: it was mine

Damon: it's very nice I'm surprised it's still in good condition.

Elena: yeah it is(gets the bedding out and puts it on)

Damon: I'll get the changing table in here

Elena: thanks babe

Damon: no problem

(Elena looked around the room smiling)

Damon: it looks good, we make a great team.

Elena: yes we do baby

Damon: can you believe any day now we will have our daughter?

Elena: No I can't (Elena smiled)


	8. Chapter 8

I am so sorry for not updating this story. I was busy with college but now since I am on break, I will try to upload at least 1 chapter a week like I did before. I appreciate all the people that followed my story. I will upload chapter 8 hopefully Monday or Tuesday at the latest.


End file.
